


Remember to forget

by strnjooh



Series: Tell me how to move on [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: When wonpil want to move on with his life and start a new one with younghyun, suddenly sungjin come back to ask for him again and wonpil doesn't really know what to do with his messy head and messy heart. who will wonpil choose at the end?





	Remember to forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bripiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bripiri/gifts).



> 1) I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DID THIS /breath in breath out/  
> 2) it's a sequel, so please read the first part?????  
> 3) this happen when the back of my head voices out, "what if sungin come back???"  
> 4) before you read, please guess who will wonpil choose?

Younghyun stay.

For some reason wonpil knows that younghyun is different from other man who left him before, who only want to play games. Younghyun is different, he is sincere. He loves to spoiled wonpil, he loves to take wonpil anywhere he wants, he loves to taking care of wonpil, and he loves to giving a lot of his love to wonpil, though he didn’t receive much, had not.

That’s why on the 500th day of their relationship, wonpil agreed to move in to younghyun’s apartment. He has not much things, fit into five big box that younghyun help him to pack. They tuck the five box in younghyun’s car, which apparently just fit in, and take it to younghyun’s apartment one week after wonpil say yes.

Both of them didn’t unpack right away, too tired of lifting boxes, since younghyun’s apartement doesn’t have lift so they had to take the stair. It was five floor old building but the unit is very much cozy. Climbing to the third floor with big box in your hand is tough but both of them can manage that. They sat on the worn couch in the living room side by side after younghyun take two cans of soda from his fridge.

Wonpil take a sip followed by younghyun, somehow manage to put his head on younghyun’s shoulder who can’t help but leaning in for their intimate contact. “Are you sure you won’t get tired of me?” wonpil asked after he take another sip of his soda.

Younghyun shook his head briefly, “you are the one who’ll get tired of me soon, I’m afraid.” Younghyun chuckles and place a kiss on wonpil’s temple. He shivers, not sure because of the soda or the kiss.

“noooo.” Wonpil whine and nuzzle into younghyun’s neck to search for comfort, the latter just laugh and pull him closer into his arms. The weather is chill apparently, the sun is up but white clouds filled the sky and cover part of its rays. “You smell like sweat, ew.” Wonpil pulled his head off and scrunch his nose in front of younghyun’s face.

“I just took those boxes of yours to the third floor on stairs, no wonder I’m sweating.” Younghyun also scrunch his nose to mock wonpil. He wants to open his mouth again to voice out his protest but younghyun’s lips shut him up. Wonpil can feel the elder smile in their kiss so he tug younghyun’s lower lip to annoy him. Their lips move in rhythm as wonpil try to climb onto younghyun’s lap. Soda long forgotten, maybe spilled on the floor or the worn couch but they don’t care, they can clean it later.

It was when younghyun’s hand slipped into his grey shirt wonpil finally realize something as he pulled his head off. Younghyun make a whiny voice as he feel the loss of wonpil’s lips on him, “we have to go shopping, remember?” wonpil says and younghyun just groan, leaning his head back to the couch. Wonpil lean in to give him one last kiss, “come on! Get up get up get up!” he manage to stand up on his feet and pull younghyun’s hand to follow him.

They arrived at Lotte department store around myeongdong twenty minutes later. Wonpil goes to miniso and buy things they need quickly, they don’t buy much because the apartment was younghyun’s before so it was half complete already. After one round looking at the department store, they decided to have lunch outside. Younghyun suggest to put their shopping bags first then take a walk to search for decent diner place for both of them.

They walk side by side, shoulders touching each other but not holding hands. Wonpil doesn’t mind about this but younghyun seems to be careful on PDA, especially in crowd like this. Somehow, wonpil’s eyes catch an ice cream stall near them. He tugs younghyun’s sleeves and pointing the stall as he jutted his lower lip outward. Younghyun chuckled and ruffles wonpil’s hair, understand his boyfriend request in less than a second, “okay, wait here?” he said as he left wonpil to buy his favorite flavor of ice cream on that stall.

Wonpil eyes wander while he’s waiting for younghyun. He looks at buildings that stand next to each other all with the icon lamp all over them. He looks at the people who comes in and out from one building and another, and the others who’s walking on the street, reaching for their destination. Up until he saw familiar figure who’s standing across him. Wonpil’s eyes widened as he think he slightly know who the guy is. The guy is wearing a black hoodie and a black hat with white thread bordered ‘that growing type of love’. He cut his hair, wonpil guess, but he’s not sure. From his body posture, the guy seems a little bit skinnier from the one he think of. The guy seems realize that wonpil saw him so he look away and left.

Wonpil unconsciously take his step to find the guy, he needs to make sure if the guy was the one he think of or not, if the guy was sungjin or not. He bumped into several person too many times, he didn’t count, but he doesn’t care, he wants to catch the hoodie guy. _Where where where where is he,_ wonpil turn his head right to left to find the guy with hat and black hoodie. The moment his eyes spotted the man, someone grab his arm to make him stay still.

“piri, where are you going?” younghyun look at him with a face full of worry, he turn his head again to see the if the guy was still there which is of course not and then go back to younghyun. “I’m sorry. I think someone looks familiar so I want to see him but,” Wonpil suddenly feel as sorry as the guilt wash over him, _what am I thinking exactly,_ “I don’t think he is the right person.” Wonpil end his sentence and look down, showing that he felt sorry to younghyun.

Younghyun softened his gaze, “hey it’s okay. I’ve got you ice cream, vanilla?” he said and make wonpil look up to his hand in front of him. The ice cream is melting and some drip to younghyun’s palm, “it will be sticky.” Wonpil said as he take younghyun’s wrist to point the ice cream into his mouth. “So you’re okay if mine was sticky?” younghyun asked in disbelief, he nodded and grin to younghyun, “as long as it wasn’t mine.”

“You’re so lucky that I love you so much.” Younghyun said as he wiped left corner of wonpil lips. Wonpil just shrugs and take the ice cream cone from younghyun’s hand. “Now I’m the one who had to deal with this stickiness.” Younghyun show a protest not until wonpil take his sticky hand and lick it, left younghyun in agape and shock expression. Before younghyun realize, wonpil take his step forward with wider grin plastered on his face. “kim wonpil!” he heard younghyun screams out his name and he laugh out loud.

They managed to unpack wonpil’s boxes the next day. They place their things neatly, younghyun change the layout of his bedroom so he and wonpil could face the window better from the bed and wonpil help him to pick the color of his bed sheet. Everything is going back into pieces again after that day, as wonpil feel really sorry for younghyun to let himself slipped for a moment just because someone looks like sungjin. He’s bad, and he doesn’t want to be bad. He needs to forget sungjin.

 

.

.

Ever since wonpil moved in, younghyun always take him to his office in the morning and then pick him later in the evening. Set aside from being a good boyfriend he is, wonpil’s office is actually nearer than younghyun’s so it’s practicaly efficient for both of them. Of course there’s always time where younghyun can make it to pick wonpil up because a lot of works and his demanding boss that always want younghyun to do his work perfectly.

Younghyun calls ten minutes before he got off from works, “I’m so sorry, I can’t pick you up today.” Wonpil smile despite the fact that younghyun can’t see him. “Hey, it’s okay, I can take the bus plus I have keys remember?” wonpil adds while his hand move on the keyboard finishing his last work before he call it a day. “I know, I know, but still…” younghyun doesn’t continue his sentence, “younghyun-a, it’s okay, really, I’m okay with bus, and I can make us dinner while I’m waiting for you to come home, are you gonna be super late or just late?” wonpil ask and hear younghyun’s chuckles, “maybe just late, it’s not super serious but you know my boss.” He finally said, “Okay! What do you want for dinner?” wonpil ask as he turn off his computer on his desk, “you, preferably.” His answer makes wonpil gasps, “I’m going to hang up right now.”

Younghyun laugh across the phone, “no you’re not,” he said annoyingly, before wonpil reply his words younghyun adds, “Anything is fine, pil, see you at home.” The phone is off as wonpil finally step his feet out of his office building and head to the nearest bust stop in front of his office.

Wonpil isn’t going home directly, he stops by the mart to buy groceries for dinner. Later, he find himself walking peacefully with an earphone on one of his ear listening to Lauv’s song. Soft hums come out from him as he look up from the road in front of his apartment building. Suddenly he feel himself stop walking when his eyes meet with another pair.

_Sungjin._

He is standing right in front of wonpil only five steps away. He wears grey flannel shirt along with the same black hat bordered with white thread. Wonpil can see sungjin is looking at his eyes, wonpil can see sungjin smile at him. Sungjin initiate himself to take step forward so he can see wonpil’s face clearer, his expression is shock, obviously, how can’t you not when the one who left you two years ago suddenly appears in front of you like nothing’s happen.

“Hey, wonpil.” Sungin voice out, as if telling wonpil that it is him, that he is real.

“You’re here?” wonpil finally ask after a few second filled with silence.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry pil-a.” He said with that expression, the one he use whenever he felt sorry, or want to apologize.

“No,” wonpil shook his head softly, “why did you leave? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Sungjin open his mouth to explain before he close it again, he let a deep sigh, “I am so selfish, I just realize that, I thought leaving you without words would hurt you less, in fact I was hurting you even more,” sungjin take one step, “I am so sorry, pil-a,” he continue take one step, “I’ve been away to make myself better, to find the better version of me so you can feel proud but I guess all you feel about me is resentful.” Sungjin stop as he put his hand on wonpil cheeks, “I want to ask you to come with me, but I guess it’s impossible.”

Sungjin intend to pull away his hand from his cheek but wonpil puts his hand to make him stay still, “no, sungjin, please, I..” wonpil can’t find words he needs to say, sure he had imagine his encounter with sungjin again, he had prepare a lot of question, a lot to say, but now that he is in front of him, wonpil feel like all those words vanish just like that as he swim into sungjin’s soft gaze.

His eyes shift to wonpil lips, he lean in to give soft peck on the corner of wonpil lips. Wonpil stay still, can’t believe he still get his heart flutter after all the things that sungjin done to him. Sadly, wonpil realize that sungjin still own his heart. “I’ll leave in a week, you know where to find me.” Sungjin said after he pulled his head away, “good bye, kim wonpil.” He said and then leave, just like that time. But now wonpil knows he had the chance.

Wonpil get into his apartment and put the groceries on the table. He goes straight to the bathroom to wash his face. After changing his work outfit into sweatpants and white loose t-shirt, wonpil plop himself on the couch. He can’t believe himself, after years passed by but his heart still gave reaction into sungjin’s touch. After what sungjin did to him, yet he feel safe around him. But wonpil know, he is well aware that he can’t leave with sungjin, because he has younghyun now.

Wonpil reminisces about this one year and half he spent with younghyun. How good younghyun is from the first time they met, how patient and how full of love he is. Wonpil can’t deny that younghyun is the one who make him want to move on from sungjin. All the love that he receive, he really wants to give it back to him. He wants younghyun to feel his love too. Thus, with sungjin’s come back, wonpil really doesn’t know what to do with his heart.

The sound of door closing startled him as he look up to see younghyun entering the living room. He gives him the knowing look, “are you okay?” younghyun put his bag and then rush to sit in front of wonpil, his hand touch him carefully as he ask, “what happened?”

Wonpil slightly shook his head, “nothing, I am just tired.” Wonpil can feel younghyun’s finger on his chin, he put wonpil’s eyes and his on the same level, “you look terrible, it’s not nothing, I suppose?” younghyun press him, demand wonpil to have the talk right now. Wonpil look away, he turn his head to his right, “please, I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He answer.

Yonghyun pulls his hand away, “I saw you with him” like a flash of light, wonpil look at younghyun, can’t help to hide the shock expression he is. “younghyun-ah,” wonpil tries but he got cut, “is he that person? The one you can’t foget?” younghyun asked.

“what-“

“I know, wonpil, I know your heart wasn’t mine from the beginning, but I love you so much, I love to be the one who gave you reasons to smile. How foolish I am, I know.”

“younghyun, please…” wonpil’s eyes are glossy, he remember those nights full of sobbing and younghyun were calming him from the mess inside his head.

“Do you still love him?” younghyun ask, demanding for the precise answer while wonpil just look away, “look at me and answer my question, pil-ah.” There’s something in younghyun’s voice that makes wonpil agree to do what he told. But when he open his mouth, no amount of words come out.

Younghyun lets out a deep sigh before he looks down, “you still,” he chews his lower lips, “let me ask you one more question,” he swallow, “in this one year and half of our relationship, have you ever love me in any way?”

“Younghyun-a, please, it’s not-” wonpil take one of younghyun’s hand in his but he swat him gently, “I’m tired, we shall talk about this later as you wish.”

Younghyun walk straight to his room and close it before wonpil. He’s not coming out again that night. Later in the morning, yonghyun found wonpil leave his apartment with his bag. He saw a yellow post-it on the fridge with wonpil’s writing on it.

_I realize that even if I stay, I’ll end up hurting you. All the love I received from you, I really want to give it back. Then again, all I need is time. I am so sorry that the talk won’t be able to happen since I decided to leave. Please remember that you are the only reason I want to forget him and move on. – wonpil_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

 

A loud knock heard thrice when younghyun wash the dishes. He just finish his dinner, ramyeon and eggs, his usual favorite as he doesn’t bother making other effortful meal. “Coming!” he quickly wash his hand and take a towel near him to dry his hand. Younghyun take his step towards the door then quickly open the door without asking. He open the door in one swing to find one person he clearly didn’t expect.

“Hi?” a small figure look at him with unreadable expression, no, he is nervous and scared but also hopeful. Yonghyun never fail to read his expression, even in just tiny slight expression, younghyun will know, he always know.

Younghyun can feel his eyes get teary, doesn’t know what else to do, younghyun just pull wonpil into his embrace. Unconsciously, maybe a reflect gesture, but he doesn’t care, really. He only focus on wonpil that finally come back. He only focus on Wonpil who is here, in front of him, on his embrace. He only focus on wonpil and him burry his head in the crook of wonpil’s neck. younghyun hope he doesn’t read it wrong, younghyun hope he is doing the right thing.

Both of wonpil’s hand finally wrap around younghyun’s shoulder and it really makes younghyun sigh in relief. He takes a deep breath, wonpil smells like everything that strange but it’s wonpil. “I’m so sorry for being this late.” Wonpil say softly, sounds like mumbling since his mouth was covered by the grey t-shirt younghyun wear. He shook his head, “I miss you so much, pil-a.” younghyun said as he give a soft peck on wonpil’s neck, then he pulled away, “can I kiss you?” he ask wonpil, it’s not just a kiss, both of them know it, it’s like asking wonpil to come back to younghyun’s heart, to accept every love that he had for wonpil again.

Wonpil tip-toe his feet to reach younghyun’s lips with his as an answer. Meaning, he is the one who’s going to give all the love from now on. He give younghyun soft peck until one of younghyun’s hand pull him closer to deeper the kiss.

Younghyun take a step back, taking wonpil in and close his apartment door behind with lips still connected. They keep kissing, and kiss, and kiss. The room filled with warmth and both of them inside and their heart that finally beating to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if your guessing is right or wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for coming til the end!!


End file.
